Watching her, Wanting her
by Tsukihime26
Summary: My Interpratation of After JSRF, AU Beat killed the leader of the enemy yakuza gang. What'll happen if his next target was his daughter? Being Revised
1. Assassination

**Watching her, Wanting her**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JSRF! I wish I did though. Thanks to smile bit for this amazing game, I still love it to this day! -

**Author's Note:** REVISION! Yep, like all my good works of art/writing...I thought of revising XD; but eh, it'll do me good eh? So bear with me x.x; and enjoy X3

The sound of gunfire awoke many of the citizens in which inhabited this city known as Tokyo. The sound came from atop a building. On the building, crouched down so he couldn't be seen, was a boy about 17 years old. He wore a black suit like most yakuzas wear, black sunglasses that covered his dark-brown eyes, and spiked red hair. His name was Hiro Kamiya. Also once known as: Beat.

In his hand, sat a high powered sniper rifle. His gun was pointed at a enemy yakuza that was about one block from where he sat. He then lowered his gun after the shot he had fired and smiled to himself. "Hmph, that bastard never saw it coming." Beat then started to snicker evilly to himself as he began to leave the roof. Once he reached the ground, he quickly jumped into his black car (much like the 'cheetah' car from gta:3) and drove off.

_Back on the streets..._

Keisatsu sirens could be heard as they neared the crime scene. The Yakuza that were near the scene quickly got into their cars and drove off to avoid suspicion leaving the dead body of Taro Nagasaki; the leader of the enemy yakuza gang. A few moments after they left , keisatsu and pedestrians alike were surrounding the bloody crime scene. Keisatsu were trying to keep the crowd from getting near the crime scene while others were trying to figure out what could have caused this crime. Then out of a police car stepped out the top officer of police division O, Hayashi.

"What is it now?" snapped Hayashi. "Sir, Taro Nagasaki, the leader of the Aka Tatsu was assassinated by a supposed member of the Azuma Hanto." an officer informed Hayashi.

"Again? This city's fucked up First it's those goddamned rudies and now the yakuza are fighting for control over the government." said Hayashi in a slightly distressed manner. "Fucking pricks, I'll hunt each of them down even if it takes half the police force to do so." Hayashi then got back into his police car and drove off.

Going back from where they came, pedestrians left the crime scene along with the police. The body was taken into an ambulance and then it eventually drove away.

_Meanwhile on the western part of Tokyo:_

Beat was walking down a hallway in the Aka Tatsu's main office building heading towards an elevator. He pressed a button and went inside. Once inside, he pressed a button that went to the 40th floor. All the while, he was lost in deep thought.

_'I can't take pride in such a meager endeavor...but he deserved it...He wouldn't allow me to even see her. But I don't want her to think of me as a traitor either...'_

When the elevator stopped on the 40th floor, he walked straight to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and walked in. The room was dark. The shades on the windows were slightly closed, only inviting a small luminous glow from the sun. In front of the window was a desk; with someone sitting behind it.

"Have you killed him yet?" said a deep voice.

"Yes, I've killed Taro with little trouble" said Beat, hiding the hint of shaky-ness in his voice.

The chair turned around revealing a man about 35 years old with black-slicked back hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Matsumoto Kamiya.

"I expected nothing less of you, son" Matsumoto grinned. 

Matsumoto then looked at Beat, giving him a look that reflected pure seriousness to the matter at hand.

_"I need you to kill Jun Nagasaki; Taro's daughter."_

**  
Author's Note:** Yeh...might come back but I'm ok for now ; just a few minor fixes but it's something R&R if You haven't read! X3


	2. I can't get you out of my mind

A/N: Thanx to TSSC and Kayo-the-black-sheep for reviewing for what I have so far! I hope I can improve on my writing fanfic skills. So, here's chapter 2 then!

Chapter two: "I can't get you out of my mind"

"I need you to kill Taro's daughter; Jun Nagasaki," Matsumoto said with a since of finality. "You might also know her as ''Gum''. That bitch took charge of Azuma Hanto" Beat froze when he realized who his next target was. He couldn't believe that he had to kill the girl he was secretly seeing behind his father's back. He loved her with all his heart but he couldn't believe it. But reality hit him when Matsumoto handed him a folder with his next assignment within it.

"I want her dead as soon as possible, got it?" Matsumoto said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Yes sir." Beat said, turning his back on his father and walking out of his office.

_Meanwhile, on the other part of town:_

_"No...father, he can't be dead!" _

A young girl about 17 lay in her bed crying. She had waist-length, golden blonde hair with little hints of brown in it, cherry blossom pink lips. She wore a black choker around her neck, a black tank-top, a black mini skirt, black wrist bands, and high heel boots that went up to her knees. She looked up from her wet, tear soaked pillow to reveal her tear filled, almond brown eyes.

Her room was big and painted a crimson red color with black drapes with a gold trim. It had a dresser with all her make-up and accessories, a closet with all her clothes, a white marble bathroom, a queen sized bed with dark red sheets with several different kanji's on them along with her pillows, night stands on both sides of her bed with oriental looking lamps on them, a book case with all her books, photo albums, and mangas, a plasma screen t.v. with dvds lying near it, a Chinese style desk with another oriental lamp, and a picture of her and Beat on one of the night stands.

Getting up from her already tear soaked sheets, she went to her dresser, pushed off any lipsticks or make-up compacts that were lying on it to find a box of tissue. Seeing that she had not found any tissue she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and clean herself up a bit.

_Narita, Tokyo:_

Beat was driving home only thinking about his assignment and weather he should go through with this or not. Either kill the woman he loved and his father become head yakuza in the business, or leave Tokyo with her and run away from everything. He shook all his thoughts out of his head as he parked into the drive-way of their mansion. Beat got out of his car and walked into the house.

The house was big with an iron fence, a few cherry blossom trees here and there, a koi fish pond, a few hot springs, several bamboo trees and a gym in the back that was connected to the house. He opened the door and entered the house, headed up the large stair case and went to his room.

His room was big as well with a deep, dark red color with crimson red drapes with black trim. He had a king sized bed with black bed sheets and pillow cases, a bathroom with a hot tub, shower etc.., a closet with all his suits and clothes, a place to hang his guns and other things, a mini kitchen in one side of the room, a desk with his paper work on them, a big wide screen t.v., an xbox in front of the t.v. with dvds and games lying near by, two night stands with oriental lamps, a digital clock and a picture of Gum on the night stand.

Beat took off his shirt, took off his sunglasses and set them on the night stand, kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his bed, running his hand through his red-brown hair. "I can't do it," beat whispered" I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT!" he yelled. "I can't kill her, I love her so much! I can't just act like I did shit and kill her like I never meant that I loved her. But sooner or later, my father will eventually kill her if I don't do it but…" Before Beat could think of what could possibly happen next only enraged him more. Walking over to his desk of paper work, he pushed papers onto the floor, then knocking over various things in his room.

After completely destroying his room, Beat quickly glanced at the picture of Gum. It was her 16 birthday. She had her hair tied into a braid by two yellow ribbons; her lips were a cherry color after she applied lip gloss. She wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms; the kimono that he gave to her.

Realizing that might be the only happy memory he had of Gum, Beat fell asleep, trying to forget what he had to do and just hope that it wasn't real. He fell asleep knowing that tomorrow, he'd have to kill Gum; no matter happens.

A/N: Hope you like it so far! I really love my work so far, RR and give me feed back, I'll update soon!


	3. Kill, or not Kill

Summary: Beat killed Boss Taro of the Azuma Hanto, thus gaining a bit of superiority over the yakuza gangs. But Taro's daughter, became the leader of Azuma Hanto, becoming another obstacle for the Aka Tatsu. Matsumoto ordered that his son, Beat, to kill Gum, then gaining the power over the yakuza business. Beat starts having second thoughts about going through it.

A/N: Arigatogozaimasu for the reviews for my other chapters. Just to be on the clear side, I kinda fixed my fic and incase nobody noticed, "Keisatsu" means "police/cop" in Japanese, just to clear that up. Sry, I just felt a little stressed, but I try though. Beat's yakuza gang is called "Aka Tatsu" (red dragon) and Gum belongs to "Azuma Hanto" (eastern rebels) This story takes place after JSRF (sry I didn't mention it earlier) and I'll try clearing up anything that doesn't make sense. But anyone who reads this and cares, here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Kill, or not kill

_Narita, Tokyo:_

The sound of Beat's alarm clock woke him up. The young Aka Tatsu glanced at his clock and noticed that it read "6:00 a.m." Sighing, Beat got up and got dressed knowing that today he had to kill her, no matter what the cost. He put on another suit and walked out; carrying the same high powered rifle he used to kill Taro with.

_Shibuya, Tokyo:_

Gum woke up to the sound of drops of water hitting against her windows; it was rain. She looked at her clock and it read "7:30" She quickly began to change into her black miniskirt, tank-top, and high heel boots. Then she put on her choker and black wristbands then brushed her hair. After she was done, she quickly ran out the front door, jumped on her motorcycle, and speed off.

"Ugh, I can't see through all of this. It's too dark! I can't even see the street" Gum quickly turned on the head light of the motorcycle. She quickly sped by, hearing things from pedestrians such as " Slow down!" or "WATCH IT!" Not caring what various people shouted, Gum drove faster towards her destination: Azuma Hanto's office building.

_Azuma Hanto office building:_

Gum sighed as she walked into the building, already feeling pressure of being the new leader of Azuma Hanto. "_I really hate this! I have to be the new leader of a big yakuza business and now I have to somehow manage the business without me failing my father! _Gum looked slightly stressed as she went to the top floor. Once there, a few of her dad's associates led her to her father's office. One of them was tall about 5'11" with black messy, spiked hair wearing the usual yakuza attire. The other one was 5'9". He looked much like the other guy with the exception of his hair being slicked back.

Once they reached the office, both of them explained what she had to do and then handed her a thick yellow folder that was filled with paper work. They left the room to leave Gum alone with the paper work that she had to fill out. Sighing, she sat down and began to read over the paper work that was just given to her. What she didn't realize was the shadowy figure on the building across from her office.

Beat saw Gum in her office working on paper work. He slowly lifted his gun, aiming the gun at her. Beat looked through the lens of the rifle and got it centered around her face. His finger was on the trigger as he slowly but hesitantly began to pull on it. "_I'm sorry Gum…" _ he pulled the trigger, hearing the loud bang as the bullet was released from the rifle.

A/N: Man that was short, I'll try making it longer. I'm sry if it's confusing to people in all, but I try my best. I'd like to thank my friends Vanessa and Tiffany for helping me with ideas. RR plz.


	4. Gum dies, or does she?

A/N: Thank You! - I'm glad you like my work and I'll keep updating as much as I can…here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Gum dies, or does she?

_Azuma Hanto Building:_

Beat pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet shattered the glass window and hit Gum in the back of her neck. Watching helplessly as if in slow motion, Gum's body fall to the floor. A flash of lightning lit the dark sky followed by a sickening crack of thunder. The rain began to fall more heavily once Gum's body hit the ground. Beat stood there, dazed. His hair and clothes becoming soaked by the rain water from the now dark black clouds forming in the sky.

Beat was brought back to reality when he heard several shouts from the Azuma Hanto yakuza's in the building.

"What the hell happened?" called a voice.

"I don't know, it came from upstairs." replied another voice.

Soon enough despite the sound of the thunder, Beat heard footsteps nearing the door to the office. Before he could be seen, he quickly turned the opposite direction and jumped off the building he was on, got into his car, and drove off.

_Back in the office:_

The silent but still body of Gum was lying near her desk. Her paper work scattered everywhere, some soaked with her blood. A few yakuza's: Keiji and Kenji busted the door open and found to their horror; Gum lying on the floor, pale as a ghost, lying on her stomach surrounded by a pool of crimson red blood.

"Call an ambulance! QUICK!" Keiji yelled running down the hallway, while Kenji stayed back.

Seconds later, the ambulance came and took Gum took the Shibuya General Hospital. While keisatsu studied the crime scene.

A/N: Thanks to Vanessa for help in the beginning, I would've been stuck trying to come up with an opening. I'm sry if I'm a spaz…I just get annoyed easily and I'm sry if this was short but yea, I re-wrote some things. Anyways, RR plz and I'm glad you like it! -


	5. Am I dreaming?

A/N: Sry if I freak out too much about reviews that tell me on what I can improve on. I'm not really used to it. I mean, older people do know more than I can possibly hope for….TSSC cheered me up. (Thanks!) So here's chapter 5 and sry if my story sounded a little flat in places, I try to fix what people say in reviews that sounded weird. I edited bits and fragments in my other chapters. Anyways, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: "Am I dreaming?"

_Narita, Tokyo:_

Beat was on his bed; still dazed looking. His eyes were deep in sorrow and guilt. Mostly all the shine in his eye wasn't there. He still couldn't believe that he had shot Gum; the woman he held most dear. But he know if he didn't kill her, his father or one of his father's associates would do it sooner or later; his fate sealed either way: kill or not kill. He felt like shit right now.

"_Gum….." _ Beat then began to remember how he first met her.

Flashback_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Two years ago….

Dogenzaka Hill:

_"huff…huff"_

Gum skated down an alley way, desperately trying to lose her pursuers.

"Where'd that bitch go?" a keisatsu asked.

"When we find her, we'll make sure her and her gang gets locked up in jail and never see the light of day again." replied another officer.

"_Goddamnit, if they find me, I'm caught…"_

"There she is! Get her!"

Gum quickly turned around and saw about six officers standing there. She saw that they were coming at her and tried to run away. But due to being too exhausted because of her earlier fight with another group of keisatsu and having reinforcements every now and then, her legs wouldn't move.

As the keisatsu came nearer, Gum closed her eyes and lent her head against the wall, waiting for them to slap the cuffs on her. But she heard them all fall down followed by the sound of spray paint and a small chuckle that sounded like a guy. When Gum opened her eyes, she saw a boy no older than she was standing there. He had reddish-brown hair, headphones similar to a graffiti soul's, teal goggles, a neon yellow shirt with the katakana of "Beat" on the front, along with black sleeves that had a "L" and "R" on the sleeves, black gloves, black pants and to top off his attire, black skates with the katakana of his name on them

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the boy.

Gum could only nod her head saying that she was fine. She couldn't believe that a complete stranger just saved her from being thrown in jail for the rest of her life. Beat held out his hand to her to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm Beat"

"I'm gum….thanks for saving me I guess…." Gum looked away noticing that she was blushing._ "he's cute!...what am I saying? I'm acting like a crazed school girl…" _ Quickly returning to her tough girl attitude she looked at him with her usual face.

" You're on GG territory you know?" she said in her normal tone.

Beat becoming surprised about her sudden change of tune and returned to normal as well.

" Yea, but Dogenzaka Hill belongs to me. Tell you what, If you beat me in a race around Dogenzaka hill, then it's yours. But, if you lose, you and your friends are gonna listen to me from now on, got it?" Beat said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Gum said with her game face on.

_Seconds later…._

"3…2….1….GO!" DJ Professor K's voice echoed through the ears of both Gum and Beat as they took off down the hill.

/End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"The good old days…" _ Beat thought. _"before everything wrong went happened after Rokkaku Gouji died and all the yakuza wanted economic power over the government, before they killed everyone else and took me away, while "they" took gum away from me." _ Beat then shook all thoughts from his head and then fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

_Shibuya General Hospital:_

The warm inviting rays of sunshine awoke Gum the next morning. "Ugh…" Gum reacted by the blinding rays of the sun. "_Where….where am I?" _Gum then opened her eyes and she noticed that was in a white room. To her right was window on one side of the room that had white curtains. Suddenly remembering what happened to her the day before, she glanced at her arm and noticed an I.V. needle hooked into her arm along with medical bracelets, and she was wearing a pair of white pants and a shirt. Sitting up, she shook out her hair and noticed a sharp pain in her neck.

"What-... what happened?" Gum felt the back of her neck. She felt a scar that ran from the bottom of her neck to her head and remembered the night before.

_/Flashback:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"Goddamnit, how does dad manage to do all this shit?" Gum sighed, filling out a few sheets of paper work. Suddenly she heard a loud "bang" and before she could turn around, a sharp pain hit her neck as she fell to the floor with a hard thud. Before loosing consciousness, she saw a black figure that was shaped somewhat like Beat and then it went black……

/_End Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

"No…Beat….It can't be….."

Author's Note: wipes head whew!...I actually cured my writer's block case and finished this chappie! More will come soon, I promise. R&R plz, thanx!


	6. The Plan

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I fixed this chapter, cuz I thought it was too short (even fo me!) But I fixed it for anyone who read this already and they looked at me like I was crazy or somethin'. R&R plz. Here's chapter 6! (with stuffs added to it)

Chapter 6: The Plan

"_No…Beat….it can't be….."_

Tears welled up in Gum's eyes as she thought of Beat, trying to kill her. She'd never believe that Beat would do that to her, after he said he loved her.

"_Which is more important? Me or Work? _Gum shut her eyes tight and thought for a moment. She didn't know how to feel. Soon, she eventually didn't want to think about it and lay back in bed and began to flip through t.v. channels on the t.v. monitor, across her bed.

_Narita, Tokyo- 10:00 a.m.:_

Beat awoke the next morning due to the blinding rays of the sun. "It's morning already?" Beat started to change into a new suit and walked out of the house.

Putting the keys into the ignition of his car, he backed out of the drive way and sped off to the Aka Tatsu building.

_Aka Tatsu Building:_

Beat walked into the building, walking towards the elevator.

"Did you hear?" someone said.

Beat quickly glanced to his right as he saw a few yakuzas talking about something. He quickly hid behind one of the banisters that held up the building.

"About what?" another voice asked.

"That one chick, I think she's in Azuma Hanto, Taro's daughter, I think...I heard she's alive."

Beat's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "_She's….alive?..." _Beat stood there, shocked. He jumped from behind the banister and grabbed one of the men.

"Where is she?. Beat asked. "TELL ME!"

The other yakuza seemed shocked by Beat's actions. The other guys just stood there, bewildered by his actions.

"Well?"

"Sh….she….she's in at the Shibuya General Hospital, I think it was room 286 on the 2nd floor or something like that."

Beat let go of the man and quickly ran out of the building.

"Man, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I think he's on something…."

&&&

"_She isn't dead?" _Matsumoto was talking to one of his associates on his phone.

"_No sir, one of our men just found out that she's in the Shibuya General Hospital. In room 286 on the 2nd floor."_

Matsumoto stood in thought, wondering what he should do next.

"_Sir, should we tell someone to kill her? Perhaps your son?"_

What Beat didn't know is that Matsumoto figured out that he liked Gum. After Beat forgot his cell phone once, her number showed up and she left a message. Knowing that Beat wouldn't kill Gum, Matsumoto began to formulate a plan.

He looked out his window and saw Beat run into his car, and speed in the direction that the hospital was.

"_No, I'll do it myself." _Matsumoto hung up and started to think about putting his plan to work.

Author's Note: wipes head damn, I gotta stop rushin' things, I added some parts in the chapter, (those of u who already read it) but it wasn't on purpose, I had a big debate weather Beat should find out now, or later. O well…I solved it anyway, despite the fact that the stupid MCA (Minnesota Comprehension Assessment) test, it wore me down. Anywayz, R&R plz.


	7. A Short, but Surprising Reunion

Author's Note: wipes tear you all are….NICE PPL! Thanx for your nice reviews and I'll keep doing my best.

Chapter 7: A Short, but Surprising Reunion.

Racing through the heavy traffic that filled the streets of Tokyo, Beat sped through traffic not caring at the moment if he crashed and died. All he cared about was reaching the hospital Gum was at, which soon came into view.

&&&

"ex…excuse me…"

Looking up from her desk, the receptionist saw beat standing there, giving her a slightly serious look.

"ye-yes, Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jun, Jun Nagasaki"

Quickly looking away from beat, she looked at her computer.

"Yes, she's in room 286, on the second flo-"

When she looked up from her desk, she was puzzled to see that beat was gone, already racing down the hallway.

&&&

"HEY!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Beat pushed through the crowds of people in the hallway, ignoring their screams and shouts. He quickly turned a corner and saw a food cart in his way. Without wasting time, he jumped over the cart with a cat's grace and ran up the stairs. The nurse, who was pushing the cart, just stared in complete surprise.

Once on the second floor, Beat sped down the hall like a crazed madman, pushing people out of his way.

"282...284….286!"

Beat then stopped in front of the door, panting. After a few minutes of regaining his breath, he walked in the room. To his right, was an empty hospital bed with a few chairs and medical equipment. Towards the other end of the room was another room…only it was divided by a white certain. Then the sounds of the t.v. monitor, with the faint blips of a heart monitor.

Shutting the door behind him, Beat walked towards the bed and looked behind the certain. To his amazement, he saw gum, asleep, clutching the t.v. remote. Beat could not help but smile as she looked like a small child, sleeping. He caressed her cheek and brushed the hair that was covering her face. Gum began to stir from her sleep and slowly began to wake up.

"Wha?...What's going on…"

Opening her eyes, she froze as her eyes met Beat's.

"Be…Beat, is it really you? or am I just dreaming?..."

Author's Note: sitting on bed wearing pajamas Hi! Sry I never updated in awhile, been too lazy…since summer started…yawns o well I wrote again! - This fic is for Demon-san (Demoneyes14) Happy Be-lated B-day! - , Skull Panda…DON'T U DARE LEAVE US AGAIN! and finally to all my friends…who I won't see next year…sniff R&R plz.


	8. How Could You?

Author's Note: Hiya! sry I didn't update in awhile...TT my trial thingy for microsoft word expired and I had to update it to the full program... TT anywho, here's chapter 8! (sry it took sooooooo long!)

**How Could You?**

With eyes still locked, gazing into Beat's eyes, Gum began forming tears in her crystal clear hazel eyes.

"No Gum, you aren't dreaming, I'm really here." Beat answered, stroking her hand softly.

Gum then threw her arms around Beat and started sobbing into his shirt. Beat began to start stroking her soft hair, whispering little things to her to help her calm down. As Gum cried into Beat's shirt she remembered the night she was shot. The loud "bang", and the ominous black figure ontop of the building from afar. Breaking away slightly from Beat, Gum looked up at him, with questioning eyes.

"Beat?"

"Hm?"

"That night, a few days ago, was it not you I saw ontop of the building across from Azuma Hanto's office building?" Gum asked. "I could be wrong but...the figure I saw, before I blacked out, it looked almost exactly like you"

At that moment, Beat's mind began to race. He didn't know how he was going to tell Gum in a way that didn't sound like he was some back stabbing bastard. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Gum.

"Well?...was it you?"

Beat chewed on his tounge a few times before he finally answered.

"Ye-yes Gum, It was me."

Gum's eyes widened in disbelief and shock at the words that just escaped Beat's mouth.

"B-but why? I thought you loved me!"

"Gum, it's not what you think! My father assigned me to kill you, and with all the anxiety, I didn't know what to think anymore and then I-"

"So, work does come before me huh? You listen to your father and then act like you give a shit about me when you don't and then think your job is more important! You don't love me! You crave your job even more! Fine! if business matters the most to you then..."

Gum then reached for the gun in Beat's poket, took his hand to make him take hold of it, then she pointed the gun to her head.

"JUST GO AHEAD AND FUCKING KILL ME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMO-"

It was then Beat threw the gun away from them, onto the ground and began to kiss Gum. Gum then tried to push Beat away, but he was too strong for her. Soon enough, Gum sercumbed to Beat's kiss as it became more passionate. After a few minutes, they broke away from eachother, gasping slightly.

Gum caught her breath and looked at Beat, shocked.

"B...Beat...wh-why?"

Beat looked at Gum and caressed her cheek gently, wiping away any tears that rolled down her face.

"If I truly loved the yakuza business more than you, I would've killed you right now. But your the most important thing that'll ever be in my life."

Gum then collapsed onto Beat's chest, sobbing uncontrollably now. Beat held her close in a warm imbrace to keep her safe. He knew that if his father did indeed find out, he'd be in deep shit now and so would Gum. Beat made a slilent promise, that if anything were to happen to Gum, he'd do anything at any cost to keep her safe, even if it ment his own demise...

Author's Note: Hiya! - I'm sorry if I never updated in awhile...I tried to tell you the truth...the thing was that my Microsoft Word program was on a sixty day trial (since my comp is new), now I have to update it to the full program. Rite now, I'm using Word Pad which looks really different to me...again I'm sorry if it took awhile for those who were waiting. R&R plz.

p.s. rite now, I'm thinking on how to end it, I'm not sure myself...so it'll be a suprise, hee hee! -


	9. The Attack pt 1

Author's Note: Hiya! I might as well update since there's nothing to do...well anyways, here's chapter 9.

**The Attack pt. 1**

A few weeks later, Gum was released from the hospital. She had changed her Yakuza outfit into a black skirt, black boots, a white button down shirt cut off in midriff, with a black tie. Gum then got into Beat's car and they drove off to Beat's house to lay low, just for a little while. They barely noticed the black car that was parked on the corner, following and watching their every movement.

&&&

Shifting around in her seat, Gum looked out the window making sure that no one was following. Every so often, she'd glance down, thinking why did she have to live through hell everyday, after becoming a yakuza. Beat saw this and could only think about what she was thinking about.

_"I guess she's still upset about that day..."_ Beat sighed and began to remember the memory that was as clear, as if it happend yesterday...

&&&

It was the after Rokkaku Gouji's demise in Shibuya Terminal. Parts of Gouji's Tower were being hauled out of the terminal and then being shifted to the scrap yard in Kagone-cho, near Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Through out the streets, people still celebrated Gouji's death, clearly happy from being freed from the rokkaku group's harsh rule. In the garage, it was no different than in the streets. The GGs were still partying over their win the day before. Everyone was still either drinking soda or dancing to the beat of the music. Gum and Beat were sitting, holding eachother, on the steps to the 99th Street enterence, watching the others dance or just sitting and chilling out. They seemed lost in a slight moment of bliss, when...

Out from the corner of his eye, Beat saw about 20 men, wearing black suits, sun glasses, the typical Yakuza attire come into the garage. To his horror, they all held 9 mm pistols and began to fire at the un-suspecting group of teens. Beat watched in shock as he saw his gang mates fall to the floor, caught in a shower of bullets. Before Beat could do anything, one of the men in black grabbed him.

"Let go of me you Bastard!"

Beat swung at the man but missed. Instead, he felt a fist connect with his gut and felt the wind knocked out of him. Before darkness consumed him while being drug out of the garage through the Shibuya enterence, he took one last look at his fallen friends, then he noticed another group of Yakuza. This time, he saw them throw Gum into a car and speed off. It then became dark in the eyes of Beat.

&&&

Later on, Beat learned that the reason that his father and Gum's father needed them was because of the issues that Yakuza's faced. In order for them to rule the whole economic world, they'd need to kill every last family member. Of course, Beat thought that it was all bull shit, but he knew that his fate was now intertwined in this complicated buisiness.

Gum looked over to Beat, seeing his blank stare as he drove.

"Yo-your still troubled too, huh?..."

Beat gave Gum a slight nod.

"Yeah...it's hard to forget...I wish I could've forgotten my life before becoming a rudie..when I was a rudie, I thought I could finally escape that hell of a life I had...but the harsh reality was that I could never escape my past..."

"I know...same here.."

Using one hand to drive, Beat used his other hand to hold Gum close. Gum held onto Beat the rest of their way to his house.

&&&

Beat opened the door to the house and peered in, making no one was home. He turned around and motioned for Gum to enter. Gum quickly obayed and entered the house, along with Beat. Beat then shut the door behind him. A black car then pulled up and five men stepped out.

&&&

"Beat, I'm gonna take a bath, okay?"

Beat loaded up his gun incase of a possible attack. He turned and saw Gum, wearing nothing but a towel. He slightly blushed as the cloth hugged her slender figure. Looking away quickly he replied, "Ok...okay Gum, I'll be here if you need me..." Gum gave a small amused snicker as she strode to the bath room. Beat leaned against his window, holding his gun close by. He looked out to the drive way when he noticed something.

"A black car?...What the he-"

A scream then broke Beat's thoughts as he snapped back to reality.

"GUM!"

Beat then raced to the bathroom and kicked the door open. He held his gun infront of him when he saw Gum, being pined against the wall by one of the Aka Tatsu. He held a gun to Gum's head, threatening to kill her if she didn't do what he said. He tried to feel her up, but she kept slapping his hands off, he growled then pushed his weight harder against her. She cried in pain as he tried to wrestle his pants off. Gum was about to scream again until she heard a shot and then something warm and liquid like on her cheek. She turned and then looked shocked as she saw the guy on his stomach, with a bullet hole in the back of his head, dead. She looked up to see that Beat still had his gun pointed the way it was when he fired it.

"Beat..I..."

Beat held her close, making sure she was alright.

"It's alright Gum, I'm here..."

Beat then handed Gum her clothes and told her to change quickly before reinforcements came. Gum nodded and did as she was told. After getting dressed, Beat handed her two pistols and extra gun shells, just incase. Gum loaded up and followed Beat outside.

&&&

The couple carefully crept around the house making sure the coast was clear.

"There they are! Get them!"

A shot rang out and it narrowly missed Beat's face and hit the side of the house instead. Beat then looked up to see about four Yakuzas firing at them. Beat pulled Gum behind a corner of the house and began to fire back. Gum then looked around and saw more coming from the other side of the house and she began to shoot them. Beat turned back around from the corner and reloaded his gun.

"My fuckin' dad must've found out about us!" Beat growled, while turning back to shooting.

"Damnit!" Gum fired back at the men, then she watched as the people she killed, fall to the ground, causing small pools of crimson red blood.

"Ugh..."

Beat heard the last Aka Tatsu that he was having a stand off with, fall onto the cold pavement.

"Come on, let's go Gum!"

Beat grabbed Gum's hand and jumped once again into his car. Beat jammed the key into the ignition, backed out of the drive-way and speed down the street. Gum gave a small sigh of relief as she tried to bring her breathing under control. Beat was breathing slightly hard as well, then he cursed when he saw something in his rear view mirror...

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! XD lol. Hiya again! it's me, Tsukihime! - I hope u enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm really evil, aren't I? oh my poor Beat chan ( I'LL SAVE U! XD R&R plz.)


	10. The Attack pt 2

Author's Note: Hiya again to my loyal readers! - I'm bak again with another chapter! - I'm not really talking on the phone anymore and decided to keep u all in suspence! XD lol. jus kidding! I'm planning to finish by this week because...well, I have nothing to do! XD I'm also sorri for those hoping for me to update "Welcome to my World" I'll update as soon as I figure out a way to tell all the rudies apart. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! Anywho, here's chapter 10.

**The Attack pt. 2**

Peering into his rear view mirror, Beat cursed. Behind him were about six black cars with the markings indicating that they belonged, indeed to the Aka Tatsu. Beat continued to swear while driving and somehow eluding the cars. Swearving through traffic, rather recklessly, Beat began to shoot at the cars that were treatening to vear him off the road. Gum was as well helping Beat shoot the fast moving cars. Bullets flew and glass shattered as stray bullets hit the windows of both attacking parties cars. Shards of glass glittered in the fading sunlight, while bullets made contact into two Aka Tatsu's heads, killing them. Skidding off the road, the car lost complete control and crashed into the side of a building. Soon enough another car crashed head on into an eighteen wheeler, causing a huge explosion.

_"Only four cars left..."_ Beat glanced over at Gum who was attempting to shoot out the tires of another car. Another shot rang out and Beat heard a slight cry of pain from Gum.

"ugh...my shoulder..." Gum clutched her shoulder in pain as blood began to seep into her hands and began to stain her white shirt.

"Fuck...Gum...you alright?..."

"Mmm...It' burns...I can't move my arm..."

"Shit..."

Hitting the gas, the car raced faster into on comming traffic. People screamed and ducked when the five cars sped by. Beat made a quick sharp turn into an alleyway, only to have the four cars follow suit. Opening the hood of the car, he pulled out a grenade, pulled the lock off with his teeth and threw it over his shoulder, out infont of the cars. A large explosion soon followed and car debris flew into the air and the surronding areas along with several chunks of concrete from buildings that were on both sides of the cars. Breathing heavily, Beat glanced to his right and saw Gum on the verge of passing out, breathing heavily.

"Gum?..." Beat asked, slightly shaking her.

"..."

"Gum?"

Opening her eyes slowly, Gum looked up at Beat with a pleading look. Tears formed in the young girl's eyes as she looked down at her self and fell back into her seat.

"Beat...help me...I'm scared..."

Beat carefully uncliped the seat belt that hugged her to the seat and carried her out of the car and then began wandering the alley ways for an abandoned building or at least somewhere desererted. Rain began to pour from the now, darkened skies. Kicking open a nearby old appartment building, Beat ran in while holding the heavily bleeding Gum. After several flights of stairs, Beat stopped and took off his jacket and shirt then ripped off a part of his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around Gum's shoulder. She winced but soon grew used to the pain, and she fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

&&&

_pitter..._

_patter..._

Rain drops stained the windows of the abandoned building while distant thunder and lightning lit up the skies with a faint rumble

of thunder. Lightning lit up the sky once more, casting shadows into the building. In one corner it was dark, barely casting an outline of two people. Beat was laying against a wall, shirtless, smoking a cigarette. While Gum lay in his lap, asleep, using Beat's shirt to stop the bleeding and his jacket for a blanket. Taking a puff from his cig, Beat reloaded his guns as well as some other ones he kept in his car.

_click._

Cocking his gun forward, Beat closed one eye and fired a shot, hitting a rat that now lay dead ontop of a pile of boxes. He ran a hand into his auburn hair and smirked.

_"Those bastards will regret the day they pissed me off..." _he twirled the gun around in his hand.

Twitching slightly in her sleep, the blonde girl turned slightly in her sleep, hugging Beat in the process.

Beat could not help but smile at her childish like antics that only occured in her sleep. He pet her on the head affectionately and held her close. It felt like being in a horrible nightmare that they couldn't escape, that they'd live in constant fear and hide, but whenever he held the young woman before him, it felt as though time froze and stood still. But he knew a life, just like the one that he used to have'll never happen peacefully. It was nothing but a fantasy...a fading memory of the past.

_bang..._

A bullet sliced through the air and hit the floor several feet infront of Beat and Gum.

"Trying to sneak behind my back again? son?" chuckled a deep voice.

Glancing up, the pair saw Yakuza boss, Matsumoto. Standing with around 20 sabordinates, holding out and aiming their guns.

"How...How the fuck did you know where we were?" Beat snapped.

Matsumoto snickered and replyed, "Let's just say, I've been watching you for quite some time now..."

"But how did yo-..."

Matsumoto held up Beat's phone, so everyone could plainly see it.

"You know son, it never should be this way...why are you still attached to that wretched bitch, hm? Is it because you hated me so? Is it the business? or is it the fact that you still hate me for killing your mother right infront of you...when you were just a helpless child?" Matsumoto laughed.

Gum stared at Beat in shock as he clenched his teeth in anger.

"You...bastard...you fucking bastard..."

Matsumoto stopped laughing and pulled out his gun, pointing it in between Beat's eyes.

"I'm a bastard, am I? well then, Hiro...time to die..."

Author's Note: Hiya! - I'm nearing the sad end of my fic, which is unfortunate (cries) I might as well make a sequel eh?

- Well, what'll happen next? Will Matsumoto have a change of heart? (yea rite...XD) or...NOT TELLING! XD okie sry, the whole time while typing, I was watching my newly bought "Kill Bill vo. 1" (favorite one...never seen second one) yup that's rite (kayo-chan), man that movie's kickass! I love it! - my insparation..."Kill Bill vo. 1" and Grand Theft Auto...anywho, chapter 11, comin' soon! (wipes tear) thanx everyone who's loved this fic! I would've never finished without ya! I love ya'll!


	11. Time To Die?

Author's Note: Hiya! - Jus to let ya'll kno, I'm making a sequel! - the ending...I'm not telling! XD at least not yet...XD jus read and find out! Now, this may seem to be the last chapter, but...I'll add another chapter after this whole messy chapter XD, so my sequel'll make sense kay? I'll start the sequel rite after this chapter! here's chapter 11!

**Time To Die?**

_"No! Matsumoto, stop!"_

A young woman about 21 years old was laying on a bed with nothing but a blanket covering her, arms pinned over her head, as tears overflowed from her chessnut brown colored eyes. Over her, was Matsumoto; smirking as he began raping her. What the couple didn't notice was that a three year old beat, wearing a slightly baggy shirt, and pajama pants, holding a teddy bear and blanket in one hand, was in the doorway, eyes wide in horror, watching the whole thing.

"What's the matter Kaoru? you don't love me anymore?"

Kaoru screamed out in pain, red hair flairing as she jerked her head away.

"I...hate you...I HATE YOU YOU BASTARD! I'VE NEVER LOVED YOU!" Kaoru spat. She then spit at Matsumoto's face.

Wiping away the spit, Matsumoto then gave Kaoru a death glare as he stood up. Beathing heavily and making short gasps, Kaoru tried to crawl away from Matsumoto, only to be stopped by someone grabbing her by the hair.

"You think that I'm done with you, bitch?"

"Let...let...me go...," Kaoru said in between muffled breaths "I...said I...I don't wanna...be with...you...anymore..."

Matsumoto pulled out a gun and held it to Kaoru's head. "Do you think I grabbed you only to beg that you won't leave? hmm?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "No! please Matsumoto...don't kill me, please!" she begged "what about our son? don't you care that he won't-"

A gunshot echoed throughout the house as Kaoru fell to the floor, into a pool of blood. Matsumoto then put his gun back into it's holster and walked out of the room, laughing evilily as he made his way to the bathroom. He passed Hiro, unaware that he just witnessed the death of his beloved mother. When Matsumoto was out of sight, Hiro made his way into his parent's bedroom; where his mother lay dead in a pool of deep crimson colored blood. He set aside the blanket and teddy bear and shook Kaoru's sholder with his tiny hand, hoping that she'd wake up and be alright.

"Mommy?"

"..."

"Mommy? Wake up!...Please?..."

Tears began to fill the youth's eyes as his mother, his beloved mother lay motionless on the cold hard floor, face pale and emotionless. Hiro collapsed into his mother's chest, crying uncontrolably. It was at that same moment, Matsumoto came back in the room and saw Hiro on Kaoru. He grabbed the poor child's arm as Hiro was trying to fight to get away from Matsumoto.

"Let me go daddy! I don't wanna go with you! You killed mommy!" Hiro cried.

"Your mom was just a slut and a cheep lay. Trying to leave me for some other bastard. She deserved to die anyway." Matsumoto said without a hint of emotion.

Within a matter of minutes, the house that once served to be their home, was up in flames. Before Matsumoto drove off, Hiro watched as the house was enveloped in a sea of flames. As they left, he heard the distant sounds of police sirens and firefighters.

_"Mommy..."_

&&&

"Time to die, Hiro"

Matsumoto pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying out of it's barrel. The other sabordinates began to open fire as well. Beat grabbed Gum and dove out of the way as a array of bullets began flying; putting holes into the walls and windows.

"Fuck..."

Beat then heard a 'click' and a small 'rip' noise from his left. Ripping off a piece of Beat's shirt, Gum tied it around her wound and loaded up. Beat gave her a stare.

"I thought you said your arm couldn't move...hmm Gum?" Beat crossed his arms.

"I said I couldn't move it because it hurt, but just a little." Gum smirked.

"Gum, you little-..."

It was then a bullet chipped off a piece of the banister they hid behind of. Beat looked up and saw that some of his father's associates were aproching. Gum and Beat then pulled out their guns and looked at eachother.

"Ready?" Beat asked.

"Ready."

The couple then jumped behind the banister and began to fire. It felt as if the world became slower at that moment, almost like in the matrix. Shells flew and sliced through the air like a hot knife on butter as they made contact with the Aka Tatsu. They all flew back from the force of the bullets and crashed into a wall or landed on the floor. Beat took Gum's hand and they ran up a nearby stair case.

&&&

Reaching the next floor , they turned only to see that the whole floor was filled with more Aka Tatsu. But instead of guns, they all carried katana's (too much Kill Bill...XD). One of them kicked two katana's at Beat and Gum, indicating that they wanted a sword fight without guns. The couple nodded, put their gun's away and picked up the katana's. They both unsheathed their weapons and took their stances. Time seemed to slow down as waves of Aka Tatsu charged at the couple.

"graaaaaaaaahhh!"

One Aka Tatsu swung at Gum only to miss and get slashed on the stomach. Beat was as well fighting off Aka Tatsu, slashing heads, arms and legs (okay...more Kill Bill... XD). The Aka Tatsu began to swing at the pair, only to be met with a sword in the stomach or end up losing a limb. Aka Tatsu that were barely alive groaned in pain and they crawled around looking for any limbs that they lost. The rest were either dead or alive.

&&&

"How many are left?" Gum yelled over to Beat while slashing someone's arm off and kicking him away.

" I don't know...oh shit!"

There was a crash by a nearby window as more Aka Tatsu flooded into the room, surrounding the pair. Out of the corner of Beat's eye, he saw Matsumoto climbing the stairs to the upper floor. Gum had her back against Beat's back with their sword's pointed out. Gum breathed heavily as she scaned the room which was full of Aka Tatsu, holding their swords and stepping closer to the pair.

"There's too...many...Beat...what'll we do?"

At that moment, another window busted open. This time, Azuma Hanto yakuza came in the room and began to fight off the Aka Tatsu, either with a sword or a gun fight. Gum watched the two fighting parties as if it was a fight scene from 'The Last Samurai'. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her personal body guards; Keiji and Kenji, comming towards her.

"Gomen nasai Nagasaki-sama...we heard about you being in trouble then came looking for you." Keiji smirked.

Gum smiled " At least you finally came...you slow asses"

Keiji and Kenji just glared at her before fighting off and keeping away the Aka Tatsu. Meanwhile, Beat was kept busy by three Aka Tatsu. Ducking their every moves, he slashed them all across the stomach in one swift movement and then they all fell to the floor. He was about to fight off more people before a voice called to him.

"Beat, just go and get your father. I'll be alright, I promise!" shouted Gum.

Beat looked at her with a worried look. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, now go!" Gum turned and slashed another Aka Tatsu across the face then kicking another one out the window to his death.

Beat nodded and then turned and ran up the stairs, fighting off anyone who stood in his way. Once he reached the top, there was a sliding door in front of him.

_"Strange, why would this sliding doors look newer than the ones on the other floors? Maybe, maybe this part's being...rebuilt?..."_

Sliding the doors open, Beat was shocked to see a dojo style training room. At the other side of the room was another pair of sliding doors, this time leading outside to a japanese garden.

&&&

Stepping into the room, Beat slowly walked and scaned the room for anything that looked suspisious. The floor boards creaked with every step he made. All of a sudden, the door snapped shut behind him. Turning his attention to the door, Beat felt a pain in his abdomen as a knife forced it's way into his body. In front of him, Matsumoto stood with his Katana in hand as he kicked Beat through the paper door and out into the snow then jumping in after him. Beat lay on his side, holding his stomach and pulled out the knife; coughing up a bit of blood. He looked up and Matsumoto had his gun out and pointed it at Beat.

"You know, it never would've been this way if you didn't run away from home to become a rudie...and met 'her', daughter of my worst enemy. It's a shame, that you should die here, the same way your mother died all those years ago...I didn't want to do this, Hiro. But you leave me no choice."

Beat heard the 'click' sound of the barrel and then quickly kicked the gun out of Matsumoto's hand, causing the gun to set off into the air instead and fall into the snow on the opposite side of the garden. Beat then lunged at Matsumoto with his sword only to have it blocked by Matsumoto's. Matsumoto then unsheathed his sword and cut Beat on the leg. Beat jumped back and held his leg. He looked at Matsumoto with an evil glare and the two began to fight for what seemed to be hours, but in reality, it was about fifteen minutes, both breathing heavily.

_"huff, huff..."_

_"huff...we end this now!"_

The two then ran toward's each other, both with swords out. Swinging his sword, Matsumoto tried to throw Beat off guard only to have his sword knocked away and have something peirce his stomach. Beat stood in a knealing position with his sword pointed diagonal in the air, the other end in Matsumoto's stomach and through his back.

Coughing up blood, Matsumoto looked at Beat and smiled slightly. "Hmm...not too bad..._heh..._not too bad at all..."

Pulling out the sword from his stomach, Beat watched as Matsumoto fell to his knees then face first onto the bloodstained ground. Breathing heavily, Beat stood up and looked at his father's body on the ground. He looked up into the endless sky and whispered slightly, _"Mother, this was for you."_

"Beat!"

Turning around, Beat saw Gum running to him being followed shortly by some of the other yakuza who were shocked by what they had seen.

Throwing her arms around Beat, Gum tackled Beat and they both ended up falling onto the wet grass together.

"Whoa...hey Gum!" Beat screamed as he fell.

"Mmm Beat...are you okay? Wha...What happend to your leg and stomach?" She asked worriedly.

"Long Story" Beat chuckled only to be held into a tighter hug.

"I was so worried about you! don't run off and do something reckless and end up getting hurt really badly okay?" Gum screamed. "or I'll-"

Gum then was shut up by being pulled into a passionate kiss. She slowly kissed him back as they held onto eachother. Meanwhile, some yakuzas gone back to help the injured while the rest made a "awww..." sound in unison. Beat stopped and yelled over at them, "What the hell are ya'll lookin' at? leave goddamnit!" They all left chuckling and mumbling "go get a room" and "geez, in the rain of all places!..." Beat glared at them and they quickly left. To leave Gum and Beat to finish what they started.

Author's Note: XD "Beat glared at them and they quickly left. To leave Gum and Beat to finish what they started." XD XD lol. XD Thank You to all those who have been reading this! Keep in mind that I'm adding one more excert after this one! this maybe the end of the fic, the next chapter will be part of this story and introduce my sequel! Thank You for suffering through hell with me in this violent yet sad fic! XD and to my friends (who I may add I never forced to read this XD) thank you for your support! Through out these past few chapters and this one, I've been watching Kill Bill (go figure XD) and listening to a few songs from the soundtrack...again thank you! and watch out for my sequel! (I haven't thought of a name tho...) thank you! Love ya'll! -


	12. Epilogue: The Ending of A New Beginning

Author's Note: Hiya again! - this is the ending of a new beginning! XD well, it is! in a way...anywho chapter 12 ppl! Arigatou gozai masu! -

**Epilogue: The Ending of a New Beginning**

Three years passed since that faithful day that more than the massacre in downtown Tokyo, inside a old apartment building. The day more than 150 Aka Tatsu and Azuma Hanto alike died fighting over a rank in power. With the remaining 400 or so that lived, the Aka Tatsu and Azuma Hanto became one whole Yakuza gang shortly following the marriage of Beat and Gum.

&&&

A young woman who wore a white kimono with her blond hair pulled into a bun, placed a boquet of flowers on a tombstone that read: "Taro Nagasaki". Then she placed another set of flowers on another tombstone that read "Yukino Nagasaki". Standing up, the woman then bowed her head and wiped away any tears that had fallen down her face.

"Mommy? why are you crying?"

Gum then turned around and saw the sight of her daughter, Rei, standing there, looking up at her. She wore a skirt, tank top, and sandals that fit her small feet. (aww...kawaii! -)

"Oh...nothing _sniff_ Rei...mommy just...mommy just feels a little sad..."

"How come?" Rei gave Gum a small childish look. Voice dripping with curiosity.

Gum picked Rei up and gave a small smile. "Well, when I was your age, my mommy died of a sickness...then when I was 17, my dad died because he was killed"

"Why was grandpa killed?"

Gum bit her lip a bit, not knowing how to answer the question while Rei was still to young to understand.

"I'll explain it to you when your a little bit older to understand, okay honey?"

Rei just looked at Gum for a little bit before replying, "Okay mommy!"

"Now let's go home okay?" Gum was about to walk away when she quickly took one last look at the gravesites; all belonging to the Aka Tatsu and Azuma Hanto that died on that sad day. She wiped away anymore tears that threatened to fall and walked to the car.

Not to far away, Beat was leaning against a car, taking a drag on his cig when he saw Gum comming back towards the car, holding the now asleep, Rei. He threw his cig on the ground and crushed it into the dirt and then noticed that Gum looked somewhat water logged, a sign that she'd been crying.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, still sniffling a bit.

"Come on, let's go home."

Beat opened the door for Gum as she stepped in, still holding Rei while shutting the car door and fastening her seatbelt. Beat followed suit and started the car. Gum then looked down at Rei, only wondering what'll happen in the future. She smiled as Rei turned over slightly and only wondered what could be on her mind right now, and what might happen when she grew up...

_**Owari**_

Author's Note: _sniffs_ I've been crying through out these last two chapters _sniff_ I feel sad that it's over now...my first fic is completed now..._sniffs_ Thank You again for reading my fic, I love you all! and hopefully you'll like the sequel just as much! Thank You! -


End file.
